Flying Dragon and Lonely Bird
by Meilin R
Summary: This is a CardCaptors and YuYu Hakusho crossover. Meilin finally tired of always being left out leaves to find out her true destiny. Please read and review!
1. Flight of Freedom

Meilin ran out of the apartment she shared with Li, her best friend. She couldn't stand it anymore. He never noticed her, always telling her to get out of the way, and the only time he actually said thank you to her and really meant it, it was when she let go of him. She finally let him be with Sakura, her enemy she finally befriended, because she remembered their promise to each other that day, in the rain, way back in Hong Kong. Meilin could hear Li and Sakura chasing after her and then the sound of Sakura using the Fly. She decided to take the shortcut through the woods to the park, knowing that Sakura would have trouble catching up to her even with Fly because of all the branches she had to dodge. She was planning that she would take a breather at the park and then keep running out of Reedington. Where she would go, she didn't know. All she knew was she wanted out of there.

-Flashback-

"I'm going to marry you unless you find another person that you love more than me!" Li stared at her in disbelief. They were only three after all. Surely, she'd find someone else and so would he.

"Uh…sure Mei." her small face was covered in a huge smile. She tackled him to the ground in happiness, not realizing that she was squeezing him too hard.

-End of Flashback-

Her speed was slowing down. She could only after all, run short distances. Her breathing came out in short, ragged breaths. She had been running for three minutes and she could still hear them shouting her name over and over for her. _This would go a lot better if I was good at running long distances! _she thought to herself.

"Hurry! She couldn't have gotten too far!" Li yelled in the distance. Meilin couldn't stop now, she needed and yearned for freedom. No longer was she going to be a caged bird. She forced herself to keep going, after all, the park wasn't that far now, but she knew she had to hurry because her legs would fail her soon.

Finally, reaching the park, she sat on a nearby swing for a second. Slowly, Meilin let her breathing return to normal and let the energy go back to her legs.

"And where do you think you're going?" a male voice said in the shadows. _Who would be out here at this time of night besides me, Li, and Sakrua? _Meilin thought to herself. Just in case it was someone who might want to kidnap her, she braced herself, ready to fight. _But, what if the person has magical powers? _she thought frantically to herself. _No, you can do it. Just because Li's not by your side at the moment, doesn't mean I need to be going crazy._

"Who's there?" she finally asked. A boy with dark blue hair and matching sapphire eyes with glasses walked out from behind a tree.

"My, my. You know my favorite person and little descendant are searching for you my little bird." he said calmly, while blocking her escape.

"Eli, I don't have time for this…" Meilin said irritably. "Now get out of my way!" she tried to push him away, but he held her. He took her chin and made her look into his eyes. Meilin's ruby eyes, showed, she had cried earlier.

"Meilin, you knew he loved her. You even let him go to make him happy. Not to mention you HELPED put them together." Eli said with knowing. "So why act like this now? He's never noticed you before. And you decide to leave now?"

"Like I said before Eli, I don't have time for this!" she tried to push him out of her way again, but he still held onto her.

"Is seeing it in front of your eyes more hurtful?" he finally said quietly. Meilin stared at his chest for a while. She didn't want to answer him.

"I said to get out of my." she said again, more quietly. She was hardly audible. "Please." Eli sighed and let go of her. Meilin, took one last look at Reedington and ran again. She was heading out to her freedom.

"Eli! Did you see her?!" Li yelled. He stopped suddenly to catch his breath.

"See who?"

"Don't play games with me now Moon. You know who." Li said coldly.

"Oh, Meilin…Well, of course." he answered smugly. Li's face shot up and looked at his ancestor.

"YOU DIDN'T STOP HER?!" he shot.

"Li!" Sakura flew down next to him. "I saw her heading out this direction, but then she…disappeared from my view. I couldn't tell what direction she was headed. I'm sorry." she answered sadly with her head down. He knew he couldn't yell at him now, not with Sakura there. She never liked it when he yelled at people. But she never did anything when he yelled at Meilin, and would only talk to him about it when Meilin was out of earshot. And now, she was gone.

"We'll talk later." he said to Eli giving him a cold glare.

"Fine with me."

"Come on Sakura, we'll look for her tomorrow. It's late and Tori will yell at me if I get you home after 11." He put his are around her shoulder and headed off toward her house. "Besides, she'll probably be home in the morning."

Eli watched them walk off into the night together. He finally noticed a note in his hand. Meilin's delicate handwriting was on it. _She must have placed it in my hand without me noticing…_ he thought surprised. Slowly, opening it up, he carefully read it. After finishing it, he carefully folded it back up and stuck it in his shirt pocket.

"Li's not going to like this…"

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? Don't worry, the Yu-Yu Hakusho characters will be in the story in the next chapter. Promise! And what is written in the note? All will be revealed next time! Please review!


	2. A New Case

Yusuke stood there impatiently. He was being told his new assignment and he sure wasn't paying any attention what so ever. Besides, Hiei and Kurama were there. They'd be paying attention for him. His mind kept drifting off to Keiko and what she was doing at the moment. He just wanted this over. He still couldn't believe he was pulled off to be told his new assignment right in the middle of his date with Kayko. It was going smoothly well. They just finished watching a movie and were headed to the park. _I thought for sure this was actually going to be my first date that I could stick around with for the whole thing. Guess I thought wrong. Hope she isn't too mad at me…_

"Earth to Yusuke. Are you there?" Hiei said impatiently.

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" he laughed nervously. Hiei just rolled his eyes at him.

"Look, this is a very important mission. We can't mess this one up."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sounds like any other case. So what is it this time?"

"You mean you weren't paying attention?!"

"Hiei, give Yusuke a break. After all, he's probably still mad at Koenma for ruining his fifteenth date with Keiko." Kurama said calmly.

"WHAT? THAT'S HOW MANY IT'S BEEN?" Kurama chuckled at him and Hiei started to walk out. Kurama followed Hiei out. Yusuke stood there speechless, trying to figure out whether or not Kurama was kidding or not. Finally, he decided not to worry about it, and he jogged to catch up with them.

"We may need Kuwabara's help on this one." Hiei said while glancing quickly at Yusuke.

"That tough, huh?" Yusuke said smirking at him. He knew how much they both hated each other, and to actually admit that they might need his help, took a lot of guts from Hiei. "By the way, where are we going this time?"

"Outside of a small town called Reedington." Kurama answered. "People have been mysteriously disappearing and it's in that area that, Olgin, the demon we are after, was last spotted."

"Olgin, huh? What a funny name!" Yusuke said laughing. They finally reached Kuwabara's house and Yusuke knocked three times. "COME ON KUWABARA! WE NEED YOUR HELP ON THIS ONE!" he yelled.

"Don't let his name fool you. He's more powerful than Toguro ever would be and is in a human disguise." Hiei said, making sure Yusuke was listening. He didn't know why he really bothered. It seemed everything that he told the boy went in one ear and out the other. The amazing thing was that Yusuke really was listening, unless he was off thinking about Kayko. _Love…it's such a weak emotion…_ he thought to himself.

"Hey, Earth to Hiei…are you there?" Yusuke asked. His head was so close to Hiei's face that their noses were almost touching. He finally snapped out of it, and stared at Yusuke.

"What are you doing?" he asked rather annoyed. He didn't want to admit that it was he who had been daydreaming.

"Wow, are you feeling o.k. Hiei?" Kuwabara asked amazed. "Heeheehee, your small size must be getting to you. It's o.k. though."

"Can it. Like I said before, I can kill you anytime I want." he said, giving Kuwabara an evil glare. "Or do you want another demonstration of what I can do?"

"Alright now boys, settle down. We have a long journey ahead of us, and who knows if we'll make it out alive…" Kurama said, splitting the two apart. Yusuke nodded and led the way toward Reedington.

- - -

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. It basically just sets up how Hiei will meet up with Meilin. This is a first time for me writing with the Yu-Yu Hakusho members, so that's why it took me so long. I tried my best to spell their names right…Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It meant a lot! Neko: I hate it too when a writer writes something good and they never update either. So, I promise to finish all my stories no matter what. Please review the chapter!!


	3. First Impression

Meilin looked out from between the branches. It had been a close one. She had completely forgotten about Sakura using the Fly. She stopped for a small break, and looked behind her to make sure no body was following her. In the sky she had seen an angelic silhouette, which was obviously Sakura or Yue, but most likely Sakura. Meilin had to dive into the ground, and when she was sure that Sakura was looking the opposite way, she climbed the tree near her.  
  
Sakura must have seen her, the moonlight showed her face looking in the direction that Meilin was going, but then it was filled with confusion. After a few more moments, she soared down, probably to tell Li that she couldn't find her. Meilin breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, they were off her trail. She jumped down from the tree, landing gracefully on her feet. Looking around, she couldn't see anything but small houses here and there, and then, there was that forest…  
  
Was it just her imagination, or were there a group of four teenage boys entering the forest? They looked suspicious, looking around them cautiously to make sure nobody was watching them. Two of the boys wore what looked like high school uniforms, one was wearing a Chinese outfit, and the other one, the smallest, was wearing all black. Remember Mei; curiosity killed the cat… she thought to herself. But then, I'm not any cat. Am I? And with that, she decided to see what they were up to.  
  
She made sure she was at least 15 feet away from them at all times. Walking stealthily and quietly she was sure they wouldn't know she was following them. And anyways, she made sure to stay in the shadows just in case if they were to turn around. The tall red haired one said something, but from where she was staying, she couldn't hear him. The black haired one smiled, and nodded and suddenly stopped. Meilin stopped too, squinting her eyes to see what it was he was grabbing from his side. Then she saw the glint of the blade of his katana. Her eyes opened wide, but remembering her training with Li, she calmed down.   
  
The man in black stared hard into the shadows, and then it seemed, it looked as if he was staring right at her. She knew she couldn't be seen, but still, she crept a little farther into the shadows. She saw him smirk, and then without warning, he just disappeared. Meilin stood there confused, but if he was an expert swordsman, then she knew exactly where he'd pop up next. Smiling, she put her hand right at the tip of the blade that had just appeared on her right side, along with the man in black.  
  
"How did you know?" he asked surprised.  
  
"HEY HIEI! DID YOU SCARE THAT PERSON AWAY YET?" someone yelled.  
  
"So…your name is Hiei huh?" Meilin stepped out of the shadows and into the light. The group of boys stared at her. And then without warning, she jumped up, and kicked to her left. A stunned Hiei fell to the ground. His katana had long been up, and he was going to pin her down. Meilin stood there, smug. The group of boys stood there, shocked, and watched the young girl stretch.  
  
"Hey, how'd you do that?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"It was rather easy. First off, my best friend is pretty good with a sword himself, and when I knew that you guys knew I was following and saw the blade of the katana, I just followed my instincts. I mean, with the look of this guy, I knew he could kill me, but now that I see the people he's with, I guess he wouldn't."  
  
"And exactly who are you?" Yusuke asked impressed. She reminded him of well…him. Full of confidence and already showing she was able to kick their butts at any time if two of them weren't demons, and the other two didn't know how to tap into their spirit powers.  
  
"My name is Meilin Rae." she said, full of pride.  
  
"And exactly, how old are you?" he asked.  
  
"Twelve."  
  
"TWELVE?! I COULDN'T DO THAT AT THE AGE OF TWELVE! Actually, I still can't…but still…THAT'S AMAZING!" Kuwabara said in amazement.  
  
"A little bit louder dummy, and Olgin will hear us!" Hiei said annoyed. Who does she think she is? She could be Olgin disguised…No human could do that even at the age of twelve… he thought to himself. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even hear Kuwabara's rude comment or Yusuke asking her to come along with them just in case a certain someone needs to be protected.   
  
"By the way Meilin, my name's Yusuke. This is Kurama, and the loud doofus here is Kuwabara. And thanks to my loud mouth, you already know Hiei."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." Kurama said.  
  
"Hey, could you show me how to do what you did sometime? I could really use it on some guys I know." Kuwabara said.  
  
Meilin smiled. "Well Kuwabara, it does take a few years and a lot of patience."   
  
"A LOT OF YEARS?!" Yusuke laughed and Kurama chuckled. Kuwabara just stared at her in amazement and Hiei stood there, glaring at her. As they started to continue, and Meilin followed, Hiei stopped them.  
  
"Isn't she going to go back home?" he asked rather rudely.  
  
"Didn't you hear me ask her to come along?" Yusuke asked surprised.  
  
"Well, she's twelve. I'm sure her parents-"  
  
"Don't worry. My family hates me. They don't care about me. Besides, hunting down this Olgin person, sounds much more fun than leaving to Tokyo." she said with a smile, trying to reassure him.  
  
As she turned around and they all started to set off, Hiei couldn't help but follow behind her. He still didn't trust her, and of course these idiots probably didn't remember a thing about Olgin, well, maybe Kurama was on his guard, but he still wouldn't believe a twelve year old girl could know so much to have been able to dodge his attacks. You'd need to be at least 30 to know the stuff I know…Unless that's all she does is fight… he thought.   
  
- - -   
  
A/N: Hope you liked the chapter! Much thanks to everyone who reviewed! JupiterLover: Yes I did at one time watched Sailor Moon. More like, was obsessed with it. I used to like Sailor Moon, but my favorite scout/senshi would have to be Sailor Mars. Please remember to review! 


	4. Letter and Questions

Eli walked behind Li and Sakura, taking to the tress and shadows. He didn't want any of them to know he was following them, awaiting the time when Li would be alone. He watched as Li pecked Sakura goodbye and watched as she skipped merrily up to her door. Her brother, Tori, answered the door, checked his watch, and let Sakura in while glaring at Li, who glared back.

Eli chuckled to himself quietly. Li didn't really get along that well with any of Sakura's guardians or Tori. He didn't know how he did it, but he did. But whenever Sakura was around, they all acted like they loved each other. It was that way with Meilin as well. Whatever enemies Li had, they were hers as well. The only enemy of Li's that wasn't Meilin's was Tori. He only met her twice, and those were brief. Maybe if he knew her better, he'd dislike her as well.

Li ruffled his hair and turned around only to see his "dear ancestor" in front of him. "Would you quit doing that?!" he yelled and started walking to his apartment.

"Doing what?" Eli asked innocently, with a puzzled expression on his face. He knew exactly what Li was talking about, and he knew that Li knew why he did so often. Just to annoy his cute little descendant. It entertained him for some reason, knowing that it bothered Li so much.

"You know exactly what, Moon." Li said, turning around to look at Eli, but he wasn't there. He looked around everywhere, not seeing him, and turned around again to go back to his apartment, when he saw Eli in front of him again.

"Do you mean that?" Eli asked.

"YES THAT!" Li yelled, trying to get around him, but Eli kept getting in the way. He finally gave up after a while. "What do you want Eli?" he said, sighing.

"Meilin." Li's face shot up again. His face was angry just as before.

"What? You're going to tell me why you just let her leave or something? You knew I was looking for her!"

"If you cared and loved her so much, then why did you always just leave her to a side Li? Why did you always hurt her?!" Eli shot back.

"Don't you dare give me a lecture. It's my business."

"You want to know why I let Meilin go? Why don't you read what she has to say about it, and then you can ask me questions later." Eli took out a note from his shirt pocket and handed it to Li before walking away. Li looked at Eli with pure hatred before looking at the note. Noticing Meilin's delicate handwriting, he carefully opened it and started to read it.

- - -

"So, explain to me who this Olgin guy is." Meilin said as they sat around a small bon fire. She was very interested in their story about hunting down a demon. "I mean, what does he look like? Like some big bulky, ugly thing? You did say he was a demon."

"Just because he's a demon, does not always make him ugly." Kurama said, smiling at her from across the bon fire.

"Really? How's about hideous then?" Meilin said, using another word.

"They can look like a normal human."

Meilin looked at him, and raised an eyebrow. She didn't really believe him. A demon look like a human? In all the stories she read, they were always scary, strong, and ugly. "I don't believe you."

"It's true. Me and Hiei are demons ourselves."

Meilin quickly turned a light shade of red when she saw Kurama's truthful eyes. "I'm…I'm so sorry. I didn't really mean that all demons were ugly, I meant that…um, uh…" she looked around. Kurama was chuckling and Yusuke and Kuwabara were smiling. Hiei was up in a tree, leaning against the trunk and rolling his eyes.

"Don't worry, you're forgiven." Kurama said, giving her a light smile, understanding what she meant. "Olgin is a shape shifting demon. He takes the souls of children and the power and techniques of the strong. Right now he's in a human disguise and is the most powerful demon we've ever faced so far."

Meilin let all the information slowly into her head. "A shape shifter huh? You know, I could be Olgin in disguise."

Everybody stared at her. Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't think about that, but Kurama and Hiei did and were keeping a very close eye on her. Meilin looked at the guys and blinked.

"I was just saying that I could be, and I'm surprised that you guys let me in. That's all." They all relaxed, except for Hiei, who's hands were on his katana, ready to strike if she really was Olgin. She had a long way to go to prove herself to him. Meilin looked up into the trees, and saw Hiei glaring at her. "What's his problem?" Meilin asked.

Kuwabara looked up in the trees to see what Meilin was looking at and saw Hiei. "Oh, him. Don't mind him. He's just a small annoying demon who thinks he's stronger than the great Kuwabara!" He started laughing like a maniac and Meilin moved closer to Yusuke.

"Ignore that laughing idiot." Yusuke said. "Hiei is just cautious with his own code of honor. He's smart, powerful, and very cunning. Avery good ally, and a dangerous enemy. Believe me, I know." he said, remembering the time that he had to fight Hiei when he first became a Spirit Detective. Meilin looked at him again, and accepted what Yusuke told her. He kind of reminded her of Li, and she quickly remembered what happened earlier that day. She quickly blinked away the tears and stared into the fire.

"You never told us why you were running away." Kurama said.

"Hey that's right. Why are you?" Yusuke asked, looking at her with a questioning look.

Meilin looked kept staring into the fire. It was silent for a moment, before she started to talk. "I left because…because of a broken heart." she finally said slowly. "He told me once that he didn't love me like I loved him. At first I cried, but then, I got over it. I left to go back home in Hong Kong, and soon forgot all about it, like it was nothing but a dream, but I did keep in close contact with him. After a few months, he too came back home to Hong Kong, and I couldn't have been more happier. He told me, that he told the girl his feelings, but she didn't respond back. I was annoyed, and sad because he was so depressed. A friend e-mailed me saying that a festival was coming, and that the girl was going to be the lead role in a play they were doing, so I told him that we had to come back to Japan. I helped put them together, but I still thought it was a dream. When I went back home, he didn't come with me. I recently came back here to visit, and I saw them kiss…then I knew it wasn't a dream…it was…reality…"

Hiei looked at her. _So she ran away from a broken heart…That poor girl. But then, if she really is Olgin, then it could be a trap…I better keep my guard up._

"Wow, that's some story." Kuwabara said amazed. He was interested in everything and could tell that in her short life, she went through much more than what he already had, even if he was hunting down demons.

Yusuke put a hand on her shoulder. Meilin was surprised, and looked up at him. He gave her a reassuring smile and said, "Don't worry. I'm sure that the right guy is out there somewhere. Just because this guy of yours that you loved, doesn't love you, doesn't mean you have to be so depressed. Move on." Meilin looked at him for a moment, before slowly smiling and nodded.

Kurama was watching from across the fire and had a very impressed look upon his face. "Wow, Yusuke, I'm surprised. I didn't know you knew so much." he said, smiling. "Aren't you Hiei?" he asked while looking at the demon who was sitting above him on a branch.

"Whatever. Listen we better get some rest before starting out again tomorrow." he said while rolling over and looking away from them.

"Hey, just because I may seem dumb, doesn't mean I can't give out good advice like you Kurama!" Yusuke said pouting. But he knew what Kurama meant, and dropped it at that. Kuwabara looked at Hiei's back, and frowned.

"Why does he always have to be like that?" he asked to nobody before leaning against a tree and slowly closing his eyes.

Kurama and Yusuke soon followed Kuwabara, and soon only Meilin and Hiei were up. Meilin didn't know that Hiei was up, she thought he was long asleep like the rest of the guys. She stared up at the star-filled sky and started humming an old Chinese tune. Hiei was now turned back around, and watched the young girl, making sure that she wasn't going to lash out on anybody if she was Olgin, but then she soon stopped humming and stretched. Laying down near the fire, she closed her eyes slowly before drifting off to sleep.

- - -

Li read the note at least 5 more times, making sure that he was absolutely positive that the writing and words were Meilin's. He was now at his apartment, and he pounded the coffee table in front of him in anger. He hated himself because his best friend was now somewhere on her way to Tokyo, and if his mom ever found out, she'd be angry with him. He should have known better than to kiss Sakura right in front of her. He still knew that she was getting over the loss. Li ruffled his hair, and leaned back sighing. It was late now, and if he knew Meilin, she'd be sleeping safe and sound in some dark place where no one would find her. Even though the note said not to, Li still made a decision to go look for in the morning. It was his fault she left in the first place, and he was determined to fix it. Before he knew it though, sleep came over him, and he slowly fell asleep on the couch, with the note still clutched in his hand.

- - - - - - - -

A/N: O.k. first off, so sorry for not updating fast enough! I hate it when I do that, and I know you, the reader does too. It's just that I've been busy lately, and haven't found the time to get this chapter uploaded. Anyways, The Gandhara, I know my chapters have been short, and I'm terribly sorry about that. I'll try my best to make them longer, O.k.? As for Rina-san, yes, Meilin IS going to paired up with someone, but I'm keeping it a secret for now. I'm very glad to know that this is a different crossover. And for everybody that reviewed, thanks a bunch! Please, review this chapter as well!


	5. Setting Out

The morning sun hit Meilin in the face and she rolled over, not wanting to get up. She heard a gentle voice telling her to get up, but she ignored it. "Five more minutes…" she groaned, turning around from Wei.

"MEILIN, GET UP NOW!" a male voice yelled. She was used to it, and slowly got up.

"Alright Li, but I was going to ge-" she said as she looked around at her surroundings. She was laying in a forest, with four guys looking at her. She suddenly remembered what happened last night, and realized that it must have been Kurama, not Wei, telling her to get up. Looking around again, she noticed Hiei was closer to her, and she blushed. How could she think he was Li?! Standing up, she quickly brushed off her clothes and chirped, "Good morning!"

"About time." Hiei muttered looking at her with a glare. She matched his glare, with one of her own. _I knew she'd get in the way_ he thought.

"Cut her some slack, Hiei." Yusuke said. "She is only 12 after all."

"Whatever." he said, walking away from the group.

"Jerk." Kuwabara muttered, watching him.

"Li is the one that caused your broken heart?" Kurama said, now standing near her. Meilin looked at him surprised.

"How did you…"

"It's written all over your face." he said, looking at her seriously.

She looked down at the ground, ashamed. Nobody read her like a book, except Li. She wouldn't allow it, and made a mental note to make sure that it wouldn't happen again. They all heard somebody coming toward them. The boys didn't seem to worry, but Meilin kept her guard up. She didn't want to seem weak, she needed to show them all she could handle herself, just like she had to prove herself to her family. A blue haired girl wearing a pink shirt and khakis with a bag full of food, came into the clearing.

"Hello boys!" she said happily as she saw them.

"Hey Botan." Yusuke said casually. She stopped short, when she saw the young raven haired girl standing by Kurama.

"Who's this?" she asked, completely ignoring Kuwabara's complaints about Yukina not being there with her.

"Her name's Meilin. She'll be staying with us for a while until she's ready to face her friends." Yusuke said.

"Oh, I see. Well then, you can have some of my food. I'll be staying with them so I can keep a track of where they are." Botan said kindly to Meilin, who smiled kindly to show her thanks. Then Botan added quickly, "By the way Yusuke, Koenma knows that this case might take a while, but could you finish it up in a week?"

"What?! A week?! Why?!" he yelled.

"You see, his dad would be very upset to find out that Olgin got loose. He's on vacation right now, and he'll be back in a week." she explained.

Yusuke ruffled his hair back. "Fine, we'll finish this case in a week. Kuwabara, Kurama, and I will take the south. Hiei and Meilin will take the north. We'll all report back here to this spot. Sorry Botan, looks like you'll be needing to stay here." he said as he stood up and put his hands into his pockets.

"Me with the child? You're kidding…" Hiei said.

"It's either her, or Kuwabara. You choose." Yusuke said with finality. Hiei glared at him and muttered something under his breath that only Kurama could hear.

"Calm down Hiei. It's not babysitting, she already proved to us she can handle herself." Kurama said, as he looked at Kuwabara wolfing down the food that Botan brought for him. Hiei rolled his eyes, and sighed before sitting down to eat.

- - -

"Listen Wei, I'll be out for a while, and I don't know when I'll come back home. Bye!" he called out as he headed out to find Meilin. The morning air was already warm, which meant that the day was going to be pretty hot out. He sighed, still angry with himself for being such an idiot. There she was, all alone, with no magic to protect her. Walking the same route he ran the other night, he found himself right back outside of the park. Eli was standing there, leaning against a tree, looking smug as usual.

"So, you're going to look for her?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, with an air of knowing.

"Of course, but I'm sure you already knew that last night." Li said, glaring at the blue haired boy.

"Yes, but even though I know it won't help, I'm telling you, if you go, you'll be putting Meilin in danger." Eli said, walking toward Li, with a sudden seriousness. Li stepped back, taking in everything he told him, but he didn't want to believe it.

"I would never put her into any type of danger. I'm just going to go and look for her." Li said, full of confidence, and stepped toward Eli. They were now face to face, looking at each other. One with hatred, and one with anger.

"You don't get it, do you?! It's because of your stubbornness, is why she'll be in danger! I'm telling you not to go. For her sake and yours."

"Well guess what, Moon, I'm not going to listen to you. You're right, I am stubborn. That's why I'm leaving and I'm going to bring her back." He walked around him, leaving Reedington behind.

Eli started to speak, which caused Li to stop in his tracks. "So, you're going to bring her back and think everything's going to go back to normal just because you apologized to her?!" Eli turned around to face Li's back. "When she comes back, you and me both know, she'll be a changed girl."

"Maybe that'll wake me up. It'll tell me that I do make mistakes. But it's still a chance I'll take. Who knows, maybe she'll still be the same Meilin…"

"You expect her to keep running to you? To keep hoping that maybe someday, you'll come to her?"

"No. I don't. I love her, not the same way she wants me to love her, but I still deeply care for her." Li looked at Eli. "Just because I love Sakura in that way, doesn't mean I'll forget about Meilin."

"If that's what you think, then your in for a surprise." Eli slowly walked away. Li stood there for a while, watching him. _What does he mean, I'm in for a surprise?! _he thought angrily. He quickly turned around and left, following the exact same route Meilin took.

- - -

"Remember, we're returning back here by sundown." Yusuke said, as they all left in different directions.

Meilin walked slowly behind Hiei, watching him. "You know, if you keep walking that slow, we're never going to find him." Hiei said, looking behind him.

She rolled her eyes at him, and gasped in surprise when he grabbed her and started running through the forest. Meilin watched as the forest went by in a blur of greens and browns. If Olgin was in the area, how were they going to spot him with Hiei going as fast as he was? They suddenly stopped.

"Why did we-" Meilin started, but was quickly interrupted by Hiei shushing her.

"I heard something…" he whispered. A doe came into their view, walking slowly, and then stopped to munch on some grass.

"You heard a doe! Don't be so uptight." Meilin said, while walking closer to it.

"Don't you remember anything? That could be Olgin! It' s the only forest animal I've seen so far!" Hiei said in a loud whisper. Meilin suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. She felt ashamed because she totally forgot he was a shape shifter. How could she? But it was too late, the doe saw her. It stared at her with interest, and then, it smiled.

Did that thing just smile? No, does don't smile, do they? Maybe it was just my imagination… Meilin thought. In a flash, she was up in a tree, just as the doe came charging toward her. Surprised, Meilin looked up, to see Hiei holding her, and looking down at the doe.

"That's not a doe." Hiei said, stating the obvious. Meilin quickly looked down, to see it turn into Kurama. Hiei dropped down, leaving Meilin in the tree and quickly tried to strike the Kurama imposter, but it dodged his attack. Determined, Meilin dropped down and launched an assault of kicks and punches to distract the imposter. Hiei saw her nod toward the imposter, and he nodded, taking off, and slicing the imposter from behind. It turned into a glob of clay, before it disappeared. "It was just a dummy." Hiei said slowly, while looking at the spot where it disappeared. "Now he knows we're here…" Hiei looked around the forest cautiously.

"But, we'll be ready for him." Meilin said with a smile.

"You did pretty good out there." Hiei said, still not trusting her.

"Thanks, but do you have to say it like it's going to kill you to give somebody a compliment?"

"You don't know what I've been through." Hiei said, thinking that'll end the conversation.

"Try me." Hiei looked at her, a bit surprise.

Sighing, he finally said, "Alright, how's this…"

- - -

There was an old man out by the forest. Li saw him, and decided to ask him if he saw Meilin walk by last night. The old man heard him coming before he even saw him, and smiled kindly in his direction.

"Um, excuse me. Did you happen to see a young girl about my with long black hair in odangos, and red eyes?" he asked politely.

"Why yes. She was with four other older boys, and they walked in here." the old man replied. Li's eyes, became wide at the answer. He was afraid that maybe these other guys were kidnapping Meilin, or worse. She could be in there, dead. And it was all his fault. His fault, if he didn't kiss Sakura, then she wouldn't have ran off. "I could show you where they went. I was in the forest myself, camping." he said.

"Yes, that would be great if you would show me where she is!" Li answered hastily without a second thought. The old man led the way into the forest, smiling, with an anxious Li following close behind.

- - -

"I was abandoned." Hiei said.

"Why?"

"Because, my mother, an ice demon, fell in love with a fire demon, and had me. I was an insult, I wouldn't be allowed with her, because only ice demons could live where she did. So, they dumped me. Hoping that I would die." Meilin was silent. "I've learned to live with caution and to never show your emotions, your weaker side. Does that answer your question?" Meilin merely nodded, and could only watch as started to walk off.

* * *

A/N: I'm SO sorry for taking so long for uploading the last two chapters! I feel awful! But I do hope you enjoyed the chapter! I worked hard on it. Since my last fanfic is complete, I can finally devote my full attention to this one. That is, until I work on I Will Love You Always' sequel. But, I'm sure I won't be working on that one for about another month. Sorry about that! Anyways, thanks JupiterLover for reviewing. I'm sorry, but I can't write the Kurama/Lita fic. I'm planning on writing a Cowboy Bebop fic as well, and since school is starting, I'll have less and less time to write. Maybe, after I finish the Cowboy Bebop fic, I'll write a Kurama/Lita fic, but it's not a sure thing. So sorry! Please review this chapter!


	6. Her Story

Getting out of her daze, she quickly followed Hiei. She looked at him sadly, and he noticed. Stopping, he turned around quickly.

"What do you think you're doing looking at me like that?" he asked.

"Nothing…" Meilin answered quickly.

"Listen I don't need sympathy from a weak human like you." he answered, starting to walk away.

Meilin looked at with hatred. How dare he call her weak? She was definitely not weak, she was strong, but then, she didn't have any way of proving it. "I'M NOT WEAK!" she yelled at him. Hiei stopped again, and turned around. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have been able to defeat that Kurama imposter!" In a flash he was right in front of her. He looked into her ruby eyes, with his fiery eyes.

"Listen, I would've been able to defeat it even without your help." he shot back.

"Oh, so I guess you take back that compliment you told me then, just because you told me about your abandonment!"

"Don't mention it again!" he yelled with finality. Thinking that was going to be the end of it, he started to go back on the hunt for Olgin.

Meilin stood there. _How dare he? Does he think that I'm some lowly human that's going to cower at him? He definitely didn't know who he was arguing with._ she thought. "What?! You think you're the only one that knows what it feels like to be abandoned? To be alone?" she yelled back. Hiei stopped in his tracks, amazed at the girl's bravery.

"As a matter of fact I do."

"Well, how's about this, Hiei. I was born into a magical family and was the only one without magic. When my family learned of that, they disowned me! I try and I try to be better at everything else, to somehow make up for my magic, but does that please them? NO! No matter what, I'll always be worthless in their eyes. I'm lower than dirt to them. So put away your stupid pity party, and realize that you have friends that care about you!"

"So says the girl that runs away from her friends." Hiei said venomously. Meilin glared at him.

"So says the guy that's a demon that hates help and thinks that nobody knows what it feels to be him." She stalked off in the opposite direction, leaving Hiei to his thoughts.

- - -

"So tell me, this girl you're looking for, what's your relationship with her?" the old man asked Li as he led them deeper and deeper into the forest.

"Old friends. She has a crush on me, and when I let her down, she was pretty heartbroken." he said sadly. "I want to find her so I can set things straight again."

"Set things straight? Is she mad?" the old man inquired.

Li stared at him. He seemed suspicious, but he didn't feel any evil power from him, and besides, he was just being a normal human being. Curious, and maybe he could help him. He was old, so he must be wise, right? _I have to stop being so paranoid like Meilin always says._ he thought. "Yeah she's mad at me all right."

"What did you do?"

"Well, I knew she was still getting over me, and then I had to go and kiss my girlfriend right in front of her. I feel so bad…" he said. "My ancest-" Li started, and then caught himself. "Er…friend told me not to find her because she said not to look for her. He also said that if I went to look for her, I'd be putting her and into danger."

The old man stopped. "Do you want some advice?"

"Yeah, I'd love that." Li sighed as he leaned against a tree. "That's something I need right now."

"Next time somebody tells you not to go because it'll put someone in danger, do what they tell them to." the old man said.

"What?" Li asked. He felt a surge of evil energy coming from the odd man, and when he looked at him, he was no longer old. He was tall, muscular, with short blond hair and cold blue eyes. Light blue markings were on his face, and on his arm were tally marks. The man smiled at him. "Time to go to bed." the man said as he looked at Li. Li instantly felt drowsy and collapsed onto the forest floor. Picking Li up, he took him to a cave where an unconscious Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Botan lay. Throwing Li onto the floor next to the other sleeping bodies, he started to leave to look for the other two. Hearing footsteps nearby, he quickly transformed and left.

- - -

"UGH! MEN! I hate them all! They're all stubborn…" Meilin muttered as she walked. She was trying to look for the campsite. She knew Botan would probably give her some good girl advice, and she wanted to talk. Earlier she found an old bonfire, but she didn't think it was their camp since there wasn't anything that showed they were there. None of the food items were there that they had earlier, so she just figured that it was someone else's camp. Besides, Botan wasn't there. She kept marching on, determined to find the camp herself.

A sudden noise came from her left, and she quickly went into a fighting position. A boy about her age came up with messy brown hair, and brown eyes. Meilin gasped. "Li! What…what are you doing here?" she was thrilled that he came for her, but she didn't show it. "I told you not to follow me!" she retorted instead.

Li smiled at her warmly. "I know you didn't want me to follow you, I just had to. Once you left, I realized that I care about you more than anything…" he said softly as he came up to her and embraced her. Meilin's heart was pounding. She couldn't believe the words coming from his mouth. It had to be a dream. "That other girl means nothing to me…" he said in her ear. Meilin didn't want to let go, but something bugged her in the back of her mind. This was everything she wanted, but it seemed that Li let go of the one thing he cared about more than anything else rather quickly.

She let go of the embrace and looked into his eyes. She just had to be sure it was him, and not another imposter. "That other girl? You mean you were cheating on me?! How could you?!" she shouted to him. He looked at her confused.

"What do you mean cheating?" Li said, looking at her with a bewildered look. "We were never together in the first place!" Meilin looked at him, it could have been a lucky guess, or he really could've been the real Li. But, she still had to test him.

"What's my name?"

"Meilin." he answered.

"My full name."

Li hesitated and looked around. "That doesn't matter! Can't you see that I've been worried sick about you?" he said, as he advanced upon her.

"Where's the real Li?!" she shouted as she backed away from him. She didn't realize she was trapping herself.

"I am the real Li." he said sweetly.

"IMPOSTER!" she said as her back hit a cold dirt. She looked up to see that there was another level of forest, and she was stuck. Meilin quickly looked back at Li to see him transform. "Olgin…" she whispered.

"I'm glad you know me. You should be honored that you have seen my true form." the blond replied. "See these tallies?" he asked referring to his arm. "Those are the number of people I killed. Once I get your friend Hiei, there'll be seven more! As for you, since it seems you have a trouble soul, I'll be happy to take it away from you…" he said venomously.

Meilin closed her eyes, she never felt so defenseless in her life. _So this is how I'm going to die…_ she thought miserably, awaiting the oncoming slaughter

* * *

A/N: CLIFFHANGER!! Guess you're going to have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens! Sorry! Thank you to everybody who reviewed! JupiterLover: I'll think about the story, and if I have time, I'll write your Kurama/Lita fic. O.k.? Please review!


	7. Feelings

That human is right…Hiei thought as he watched Meilin stalk off in the opposite. _It must be harder to prove herself. After all, I am a demon and I do have a name for myself after winning the Dark Tournament and all…_ He sighed. What was he going to do? _I better follow her._

Hiei followed Meilin by jumping through the trees. Staying in the shadows, and with his speed made him undetectable. He followed her all the way to their campsite, and watched in silence as she searched around for Botan. Though it was strange that the "Grim Reaper" wasn't there, he didn't say a word, and kept following her. For some reason, he felt something for her. Sympathy? He didn't know, so he shook it from his thoughts and kept observing her.

Hiei winced when he heard Meilin mutter, "UGH! MEN! I hate them all! They're all stubborn…" Something about her made him want to follow her. He hated that. She was strong, stubborn, and lonely. That was for sure. They both heard someone coming toward her, and Hiei watched, from the trees, as a boy, as she called Li, came to her. _So this is what that Li guy looks like. _he thought.

"I know you didn't want me to follow you, I just had to. Once you left, I realized that I care about you more than anything…" Li said. Hiei watched as Li suddenly pulled Meilin into a warm embrace. He felt angry, and wanted so badly for Li to let go of her. Was this what they called jealousy? Could he actually have feelings for this girl? He kept watching, keeping one hand on his katana, just in case. He was happy when Meilin let go, and was surprised that she was also very smart.

He watched as Meilin backed up helplessy against a dirt wall, and watched as Li transformed into Olgin. That's all it took. As soon as she closed her eyes, knowing that she was helpless, Hiei ran in front of her, slicing Olgin in the process.

Meilin waited for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, she opened one of her eyes, and blinked when she saw Hiei standing in front of her. In front of them both was Olgin. Bleeding on his arm.

"Well, well. Looks like I don't have to go look for you after all, Hiei. First, I'll kill you, then I'll take this girl's soul. Troubled souls are always much more sweeter…" he said.

"You're disgusting. Taking the souls of children." Hiei said. Olgin smiled at him, and then, a faint glow came from his arm. When the glowing stopped, his arm stopped bleeding.

"I maybe disgusting, but I'm invincible you see. I now know all of your friends' attacks, and can produce them 10 times stronger."

"Invincible?" Meilin squeaked. Her eyes grew wide, but then, it seemed as if her brain was working again, so she went back into a fighting position.

"You don't stand a chance against him fighting him that way!" Hiei told her. "You're going to need to tap into your spirit powers!"

"And exactly how do I do that?" Meilin asked, keeping an eye on Olgin.

"Just like Yusuke, concentrate all of your spirit powers into your finger and blast him!" he said quickly, making sure Olgin didn't take another step forward. Meilin was still wary about it, but just as he told her to do, she closed her eyes and concentrated. Slowly, slowly, a small red beam of energy started collecting at the tip of her finger. Not knowing what to do with all of the collected energy, she threw it at him. Olgin was caught off guard and Hiei jumped out of the way just in time.

Amazing, it seems her powers are far more powerful than Yusuke's. She just could be able to beat him. Hiei thought. Olgin was surrounded by nothing but Meilin's attack. All that could be heard within the blast was his piercing scream. When it finally let up, Olgin was gone.

"Is he…dead?" Meilin asked quietly, surprised at her own powers.

"No." Hiei said, now standing beside her. She jumped a little, making Hiei smile.

"And why are you smiling?" Meilin asked haughtily. She didn't want anyone to think that she was a chicken or anything.

"Nothing." Hiei retorted rather quickly. His smile was wiped off his face in an instant and his face was a light red.

Meilin stared at him. No, not stared, studied. "You remind me so much of him." she quietly replied.

"Him?"

"The guy I'm in love with. He never did smile. Only I could make him do that, but now…" she drifted off, and had that far away look about her.

No wonder only she could make him smile. All of her expressions are just so…no, don't think that Hiei. I'm not going to fall for her. he thought.

"How do you know that he's not dead?" Meilin asked trying to change the subject off of Li.

Hiei snapped right out of his thoughts. "I saw him flee."

Her look turned into determination. "Did you see what direction he went in? We need to find the others." She started to walk off in a direction, not knowing or caring if it was the right way or not.

"Why do you love him?" Hiei asked suddenly.

Meilin stopped walking. She never expected to be asked that. "I don't know…I never thought about it actually. It doesn't really matter anyway." she said, shrugging it off. Meilin started to walk again, but Hiei was too quick and grabbed her by her shoulders. She stopped again, and allowed Hiei to turn her, so that she was facing him.

"There must be a reason why you're so interested in finding him even though he has someone. Isn't there?"

"Why does it matter anyway?!" Meilin said angrily. She didn't like all this interrogation at all.

"Because…because…" he couldn't bring himself to say it. _Because you're the most interesting person I've ever met in my whole entire life. Because I think I have these feelings every time I'm around you. Tell me what I'm feeling Meilin! Is this what true happiness is supposed to feel like?! _He wanted to shout to her, to tell her. They had so much in common, but yet, how would she feel about him? They were ages apart. Hiei found himself staring into her ruby eyes. He was so fixated with her.

"Because why?"

"Never mind." he finally let go of her, and started to walk away, leaving a dumbfounded Meilin behind.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry for the long update, I've been EXTREMELY busy. But, I'm trying! I'll try my best to get the next chapter up in two weeks. Hope you enjoyed the chapter JupiterLover, since this was your idea. Remember to review!


	8. Final Confrontation

Kurama started to waken. The last thing he remembered was feeling drowsy, and then, he was out. He finally looked at his surroundings. He was in a cave. The others were starting to awaken, except for a young boy about Meilin's age that he never saw before.

"Where are we?" Yusuke asked.

"Looks like a cave." Kuwabara said, stating the obvious.

"But the question is, who is he?" Kurama asked, pointing to the brown haired boy near him. Everyone looked at him, curiously.

"HEY KID! WAKE UP!" Yusuke yelled. The boy made a small facial expression, but didn't get up. So Yusuke grabbed him, and shook him.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!" the boy yelled, now finally conscious. Kurama, Kuwabara, and Botan watched in utter disbelief.

"You know, Keiko wouldn't like that you woke someone up like that." Botan said.

"I don't care." He know turned his attention back to the boy. "Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Li Showron."

- - -

They were walking in the forest. Branches, small inclines, and rocks were everywhere, giving Meilin a very hard time. She fell at least five times, and now had quite a few scratches on her arms and on her legs. She silently cursed herself for wearing capris that day. Hiei on the other hand, was doing just fine.

"Do you remember how to tap into your spirit powers don't you?" Hiei asked.

"Yes. I just concentrate my spirit powers into my hand, and let it go." she answered. "Why?"

"We're going to be needing your powers soon. Olgin's cave isn't too far now."

"How do you know?"

"I smell roses."

Meilin had no idea what he meant by that, but she stopped to smell the air as well. She could indeed smell a subtle fragrance of roses. But the question was what did this have to do with Olgin? She didn't know why, but she knew, that she had to put all of her trust in him.

- - -

"So, you're Li, huh? Well, I have a couple of things that I need to let out of my system!" Yusuke said, grabbing Li by the collar. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU DID TO MEILIN?!"

Li looked down guiltily. "Look, I know I should've treated her better-"

"YOU THINK?! Do you have any clue how much she actually loves you?"

Yusuke finally let go of Li, who could only stare at the ground now. Botan and Kuwabara watched in silence, but Kurama was staring out of the cave. He could have sworn that he heard someone…

"Listen, I have an idea that might have Hiei and Meilin find us better." Kurama said.

"Well, what is it?" Botan asked. Kurama smiled, and took out his rose.

"ROSE WHIP!" he yelled. The cave was quickly filled with the fragrance of roses. "This way, it'll be easier for Hiei to find us." he said casually. "Now all we have to do is, wait."

"Why don't we just go out and look for them?" Kuwabara asked.

"This forest is large. It may take us days to find each other." Kurama answered.

"He has a point." Botan said.

- - -

They finally reached a cave where the smell of roses was strong. Hiei cautiously looked inside, and found the group sitting there, patiently waiting.

"Where's Mei?!" Li yelled immediately at Hiei.

Hiei cocked an eyebrow. "And you'd be Li? The real one this time right?" Li glared at him menacingly and nodded his head. "Then she's right here." He pointed to his right, which was blocked from view because of the cave's wall. Two pairs of ruby eyes looked at him from above Hiei's shoulders, that Li quickly recognized.

"MEILIN!" he yelled, running to her. He grabbed her, and quickly embraced her. Surprised, she just stood there, speechless. "I was worried that I'd never see you again." he said as he finally let go of her.

"I'm sorry." she said, as she looked at the ground sadly.

He grabbed her chin, and forced her to look at him. "No, don't say that. It's me who should apologize. I shouldn't have done that, and I wasn't thinking of you. I'm sorry for being selfish."

Clapping came from behind them all, from deep in the cave. They all looked, at the figure coming closer, and closer. "Isn't that great that everyone's happy? But, it seems you have all forgotten about me." Olgin said, as he finally came into the mouth of the cave. "And you," he said, pointing to Meilin, "will die for attacking me." he casually said.

Meilin glared at him, and she got into her fighting stance. The others followed.

"You know, this guy is getting on my nerves…Botan, it'd be best that you left." Yusuke said.

"Right." she nodded, and hurried out of the cave.

"Let's see how he does with all of us." Kuwabara said.

Hiei made the first attack, and hitting him on the shoulder. But Olgin quickly regenerated the wound. Olgin came quickly, advancing upon the group, but Kurama was ahead of him. He and Li attacked him at the same time.

"ROSE WHIP LASH!"

"LIGHTNING!"

The attack was devastating. His eye, was bulging out of his skull, and half of him was gone…He looked a lot like older Toguro, at the Dark Tournament. Taking advantage of his weakness, Kuwabara and Hiei both pinned him down.

"NOW!" they yelled at the same time.

Meilin and Yusuke both came up, and used their spirit guns. Hiei let go of Olgin, and then grabbed Kuwabara and took him to safety, just in time. When the smoke was clear, all that was left were his ashes.

"That was easy." Meilin said.

"Yeah, too easy." Yusuke agreed.

"Is he dead?" Kuwabara asked.

"I hope…after all, the only thing left of older Toguro, was something like this. And we haven't seen him. Have we?" Yusuke retorted.

Kuwabara nodded, and then replied, "You're right. Let's go."

- - -

Hiei sat in the tree, as the others took Li and Meilin home. They all said their goodbyes, and promised to see each other again. When the others left, he watched as Li opened the door, turned to Meilin, who was standing by it, and watched as he said something to her. She shook her head, and then left. Curious as to where she was going, Hiei followed her to the park. She sat down on a swing and started to aimlessly swing.

"You never said bye." Meilin said, loud enough for him to hear. She turned around and looked right at the tree he was in. "You're just like Li, you know that?"

Hiei appeared beside Meilin, standing on a swing. "And how could you compare me with him?"

She stopped swinging and looked out in front of her. Staring at nothing, she sighed. "Everything. Your emotions and your personalities. That's how. It can be difficult to read you, but once you know the person enough, they're like a book. Something's on your mind." she finally said, looking at him. "What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Who's the girl?"

"What girl?"

"Oh. So your gay?"

He glared at the girl. She was looking at him innocently, trying to suppress a laughter. "No."

"So tell me who you're in love with!"

Hiei looked at her surprised at how blunt she could be. She really could read him like a book. But not enough. After all, she hadn't figured out that the girl was her. It was weird, and yet somehow nice to have someone who knew how you think and wasn't a demon. Someone who didn't know everything about him, but yet didn't wince at his deadly glare. "She's very pretty."

"Really? When did you meet her?"

"Not to long ago."

"What do you like about her?"

"Everything. She's perfect, and I feel so sorry that she had to go through so much pain in her life."

"Have you told her yet?"

"She doesn't realize that I'm talking to her." he hoped that she felt the same way for him. But, he'd totally understand if she didn't. Instead, there was silence. He understood. She needed to register the thought. After all, she probably hardly ever got told that.

"I…I…love you too." Surprised, Hiei looked at her. "It definitely wasn't love at first sight. I don't believe that, but as I got to know you better…I'd say I probably have fallen for you. Do you promise to wait for me?"

"I've waited over a thousand years for someone like you. I think I can wait a few more years."

- - -

The ashes in the cave were forming together, slowly, but surely. "They'll pay…for what they did…"

- - - - - - - -

A/N: Sorry for the long delay! . I'm terrible, yes I know. I had a bit of writer's block. (Yes that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it!) But, this is the last chapter. And no, there will be no sequel. Sorry! You can make up the ending if you want! And sorry if the chapter stinks…But, be on the lookout for my upcoming fic, Simple and Clean, the sequel to my MeiLi fic, I Will Love You Always.


End file.
